Code Geass: Valvrave the Liberator
by DewElr
Summary: (A sequel to hot or cold war.)In the year 1964 after the Zero Requiem, the core members of the black knights has teleported to the far future. (This ex-cludes Zero, and Lelouch). They traveled 200 years into the future in the year 2213 AD/2268 ATB/True Calender 71.
1. TIMELINE!

**TIMELINE**

1963 AD/2018 ATB

The Zero Requim begins. It begins with Suzaku stabbing Lelouch in the heart. After the death of Lelouch, Nunnally Vi Britannia becomes the new Empress of Britannia planning a world peace.

December 1963 AD/2018 ATB

The Holy Britannian Empire joins NATO

1965 AD/2020 ATB

Vietnam War begins, with the North being a communist and the South a democractic.

1966 AD/2021 ATB

The Twins Towers of the World Trade Center starts to construct.

1968 AD/2023 ATB

Vietnam war ends with the South Victory.

1973 AD/2028 ATB

The twin towers was finished building and it was opened.

1990 AD/2045 ATB

The Cold War ends Iron Curtain falls in Europe. Europe is united under a democracy. The Holy Britannian Empire becomes a constitutional monarchy. Just calling it, Britannia (The Government is like the United Kingdom)

October 24th, 1991 AD/2046 ATB

The Soviet Union collapse due to the weak economy. After the collapse, the USSR divides into 15 nations. The United States becoming the World's Sole Superpower. It's military power grows to number 1. The GNP grows and commands 1/2 how the planets manufacturing capacity, and owning 2/3's of the sakuradites stock. It also controls the world economy, and controls the formation of the UN. The United States of Japan economy goes boom. At the same Year, the Holy Britannian Empire and the United States finds a way to solve World Peace. The organization was called the United Nations. The UFN ceased to exist and it was absorbed into the United Nations. The First two nations to join was the United States and the Holy Britannina Empire.

November 1991: Russia and former USSR members, Mexico, all over Central America, and South America joins the UN

December 1991: Australia, Phillippines, New Zealand, and Korea joins the UN

January 1992: Nations of the Middle East Federation joins the UN

January 25th, 1992: All over the EU Joins the UN.

Feburary - June 1992: North African countries joins the UN

September 1992 India Joins the UN

November 1992: Rest of Africa joins the UN

December 1992: Turkey, Nepal, Tibet, Bhutan joins the UN

January 1993: whole South East Asia joins the UN

Feburary 1993: China joins the UN

March 1993: The whole UFN absorbs into the United Nations

December 18th, 1993: Japan is the last nation to join the United Nations.

By the end of December, every nation in the world joins the United Nations solving world peace.

February 26th, 1993 AD/2047 ATB

The World Trade Center was bombed in the garage killing 6 people and injuring thousands. This bombing was caused due to the Israel – US support.

1998 AD/2053 ATB

The United States, Japan, and the Holy Britannian Empire creates space programs. They launched the International Space Station and the three nations works together for studying space.

2000 AD/2055 ATB

Terrorist bombings in Pendragon is caused by ISIS. The bombing was planting bombs inside the nation's capital and killing thousands and injuring hundreds.

September 11, 2001 AD/2056 ATB

It's a tragedy, the United States is under attack! 4 airplanes have been hijacked. The operation was lead by Mohammed Atta, and Ziad Jarrah. Two of them hit the twin towers, one in the Pentagon, and one in a field in summerset county, Pennsylvania. The 4th plane, United Airlines Flight 93 failed to reach its destination due to the brave and courageous passengers taking back the airplane and their sacrifice will be remembered. Flight 93 destination was the US Capitol building. 37 passengers were on board 25 of them were Americans, 5 of them were Europeans 1 was Japanese and 6 were Britannians. World Wide reactions bring to horrors, tears, fear, and sadness. (Casualties below)

United States: 72.5 %

Russia: 68.8%

Britannia: 63.2%

United Republic of Europia: 57.4%

India: 55.5%

United States of Japan: 35.9%

Chinese Federation: 30.6%

Rest of the World: 25.3%

The United States ordered every airliner to land to the nearest airport to prevent more attacks. The government closes their international borders for a few weeks. Empress Nunnally Vi Britannia allowed American aircraft to land in their nation until the nation was opened again.

In the United States, Americans mourned. Each University lit up candles. In Japan the Prime Minister of Japan, Kaguya Sumeragi said, "This outrageous and vicious act of violence against the United States is unforgivable." United States of Japan also sent their condolences to the United States of America. Various Japanese people goes to the US embassy leaving flowers, cards, funeral wreaths and hand-written notes of condolence. In Britannia, Security forces across the nation were placed on maximum alert. The Empress, Nunnally Vi Britannia pledged that Britannia would stand square alongside with the US in the battle against ISIS. In the Chinese Federation, the Empress was shocked and sent her condolences. In Europe people sent their condolences. They will also stand alongside with the US in the battle against ISIS. The rest of the world mourned, and sent condolences. 9/11 was one of the worst terrorist of all time.

After learning about Osama Bin Laden responsible for the 9/11 attacks, The United States, Britannia, the United Republic of Europia, and Japan (Black Knights) declared war on ISIS.

2009 AD/2064 ATB

While the Black Knights, the USA and EU members having really good technology, they were able to defeat ISIS in this date. ISIS was disbanded for eternal and the leader, Osama Bin Laden gets executed for killing thousands of innocent people.

World Peace is achieved.

2010 – 2030 AD/2065-2085 ATB

The North Atlantic Treaty Organization evolves into Transatlantic Treaty Organization. It grew in power as it expanded its trade agreements in North America, Central America, South America and Western Europe.

2035- 2050

The Transatlantic Treaty Organization evolves into the Atlantic Ring United States it economy goes boom after its formation.

In Eastern Europe and Russia, a mere military alliance called Dorssia was created. After overthrowing the old government, it became a new nation and it becomes the most powerful military nation.

2070-2090

The United Nations was disbanded, and the World Peace Treaty was broken. The war between ARUS and Dorssia begins, also known as the 20 years war. The war ends with ARUS victory gaining more territory.

22nd Century

JIOR also known as Japan and the Islands of Oceania Republic is formed as a neutral country.

2196 AD/2251 ATB/True Calendar 54

A descendent of Kallen and Ethan named Ace Suzuki was born on this date.

2213 AD/2268 ATB/True Calender 71

Dorssia launches an invasion in JIOR in order to capture the JIOR's new experiments. This was also the year that the Core members of the Black Knights time traveled to except for Zero, and Lelouch.


	2. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Valvrave the Liberator

Cast:

The Black Knights

Ace Suzuki

Year 71 of the True Calendar, the year that went down in history as the beginning of the Third Galactic Reich. Mankind kept pursuing its conquest of the cosmos. The completion of the Dyson Sphere only accelerated the colonization of space, and by then, seventy percent of the human population had left the Earth.

(Space, Outside of the Dyson Sphere)

GS-2776 Flight 21 was flying to the Dyson Sphere. In the Flight, 5 Dorssians were on board to steal experiments from the JIOR's. To get in, they had to disgusise themselves as students from Sakimori Academy.

(Earth, JIRO, Japan)

The Black Knights arrived at their destination. Naomi, Ohgi, Kallen, Ethan, Toru, Tamaki, Kento, and Minami arrived at their destination. Ethan got up to his foot, and helped Kallen up.

 _"_ _Hey dose anyone know where are we?" asked Ethan._

 _"_ _No why?" asked Kallen_

 _"_ _You guys might wanna take a look at this" said Ethan with his eyes widens._

Everyone was walking towards the city seeing that Tokyo has turned into a futuristic society. In building were huge holographic news cast. In the news they were talking about the colonization of space has succeeded and then hearing that 70% of Humans are living in Space.

 _"_ _Can you believe that, 70% of humans are living in space!" surprised Ethan_

 _"_ _I can't believe it, mankind has gone far with its technology." Said Ohgi_

The news cast now transition to a JIORIAN patriotic propaganda. Were just watching it like they saw something really big.

 _"_ _Our proud neutral nation, JIOR became the most technological nation in the world, with ARUS with the biggest economy, and Dorssia is the most powerful military nation. JIOR is also known as Japan and the Islands of the Oceania Republic. We are proud members of JIOR. Long live our founding fathers."_

The JIOR propaganda ends with the Black Knights surprised. Seein Japan and others nations became the most technological nation.

 _"_ _JIOR?"_

 _"_ _Japan and the Islands of the Oceania Republic?"_

 _"_ _70% of the human population lives in space"_

There was a small moment of silence.

 _"_ _EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", we're in the future and Japan became the most technological nation." Said Kallen._

(Dyson Sphere)

A eating contest was held a Sakimori academy. A girl and a boy. Their names were Haruto Tokishima and was a hot dog eating contest. A lot of people were supporting Haruto and most girls were supporting Shoko. Ace Suzuki 17 years old. Born in ARUS then immigrated to JIOR then immigrated to the Dyson Sphere and attends Sakimori Academy. In the eating contest he was supporting Haruto.

 _"_ _C'mon keep going, Haruto!" said Ace._

The eating contest was deciding who gets to use the grounds. At the end, Haruto purposely lost and let Shoko win.

 _"_ _C'mon Haruto! We were counting on you and you lost again.!?"_

Ace walks away. While Shoko puts up a V sign for Victory.

 _"_ _Statistically, the odds of the loser coming back in the next round are"_

Shoko interrupts Yusuke and tells him that no one will be in the next round.

 _"_ _When the going gets tough, Haruto gets cold feet." Stated Shoko_

 _"_ _Says the girl with the weird T-shirt." Said Haruto._

Shoko was looking around with anyone with a werid T-shirt. Soon everyone pointed at Shoko.

(Outside of JIOR Module 77)

The visitors was going to get a warm welcome until the 5 Dorssians killed the two welcomers.

(Dyson Sphere)

The Dyson Sphere was a peaceful nation with friendly people, no violence, but that soon to end when the Dorssians attack. The sunsets in the Colonized planet, the people of Sakimori Academy was getting ready to end the day with cleaning the school. The 5 Dorssians plan was to get the JIOR experiments. Dorssian space crafts moves forward to the Dyson Sphere. As soon Haruto is about to confess his love to Shoko, the Colonized Planet begins to shake. The Dorssians uses Waffe as their military weapon to sent an Invasion to JIOR planet.

They breached in, people of JIOR thought this was another drill, until JIOR planes attacked the waffe but the waffe ended up destroying the JIOR planes.

Yusuke identify the planes, it was a Dorssia ID NW50PA. Turrets all over JIOR were firing at the Dorssian Waffes. Everyone now realized this was an attack, the People of Sakimori academy takes shelter in the building. Ace Suzuki was in the middle cleaning outside, then almost getting shot by the Dorssians, he ran inside for shelter then, he found a carboard box. He was thinking to himself.

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe if I hide in that cardboard box, maybe there is chance that I won't get shot."_**

Ace runs inside the cardboard box and finds another girl inside. They both were surprised to see each other. Ace did all his best to apologize and begged the girl to stay with her.

 _"_ _OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY, BUT PLEASE LET ME STAY IN HERE, I'M SCARED TO DIE PLEASE I BEG YOU" said Ace._

The girl in the cardboard box named Akira Renbokoji. Akira hearing his beg and his forgiveness, made him stay inside with her.

Outside shooting continues as they begin destroying property. Haruto, Shoko, and other students are about to make a run to the school. Outside of the Dyson Sphere, Dorssian are shooting the protection to get inside the Sphere. In the lower levels of the school, scientist were working on a mecha that was made 2 centuries ago. The same Mecha that Ethan used. It now has upgrades to it.

 _"_ _Why is the Dorssian fleet here?"_

 _"_ _Can we still not get in contact with the ground?"_

 _"_ _JIOR is a neutral country"_

The 5 Dorssians arrived at the lower school levels and kills all the scientist, but one scientist had small amount of energy to keep the Valvrave away from the Dorssians. The Valvarve reached at the JIOR surface level. Haruto and others were looking at this new technology, or old (I don't know).

 _"_ _What's… that?" asked Haruto_

 _"_ _A mecha?"_

Shoko found a person in the car and she wants to save that person. Haruto told her to get back but Shoko said she will be ok. Then the Waffe makes a huge explosion. Shoko somehow avoided death, and Haruto thought she was dead. Haruto runs to the debri site and tries to find Shoko, but no response was found. Haruto was crying in disbelief. He climbs the same mecha that Ethan used 200 years ago.

 _"_ _I'll make them pay"_

HAruto activates the Valvrave and the Valvrave respond. The mecha stands on its feet. Haruto finding how to use the weapons, but a screen shows to give up his humanity. Akira and Ace has made ways to stream the JIOR invasion worldwide.

 _"_ _Let's do this!"_

The two pressed the stream button at the same time.

 _"_ _And were live!"_

The media all over ARUS and mainland JIOR has been broadcasted.

 _"_ _There information regarding the Dorssian incasion of JIOR remains scarce!"_

People all over the world were talking about it. In Japan, the Black Knights saw that JIOR is under attack in space, they were horrified seeing the neutral country has been invaded by Dorssians.

 _"_ _Dorssians?!" said Ethan_

 _"_ _What reason for them to attack a neutral country?!" asked Kallen._

Haruto is still struggling, then he must do this for Shoko. Then he pressed Yes to resign his humanity. While sitting, injections were put into Haruto's body, and the Valvrave is connected to Haruto. The Valvrave changes colors. Haruto grabbed the Waffe, and crushed the Dorssian. The Mecha flies and used it weapns to destroy the Waffe. The waffe continues to shoot, the Valvrave has a high speed and killed all Dorssian Waffe. People all over Social Media were surprised to see that the Waffe were taken down so easily. The Black Knights was relifed to but they still plan to get into the Space Moduel.

Ace and Akira were surprised to see that the attacks are over for now.

 _"_ _Thanks goodness!" said Ace._

Akira turned and smiled at Ace. The Mecha lands and stops. Haruto gets out and people all over the School see Haruto saving JIOR. Everonye was chanting his. In Haruto phone, people were sending friend request. Haruto in the other hand was still thinking Shoko's death. Tears comes out and cries. After 5 minutes of crying he gets off the Valvrave and walks away all sad. He was stopped by that same guy.

 _"_ _You're right. There's no world without competition. Who are you?!" haruto asked._

The Silver hair guy introduce himself.

" _Dorssian Army Special Forces, L-Elf"_

Haru eyes widen, and L-Elf stabs him in the chest, and fell to the ground, but really, Haruto thought he was dead. Haruto wounds were healed, and got back up acting like a demon. From behind he bits L-Elf in the neck and L-Elf screams in pain.


End file.
